


the feeling he can't quite place

by tiso_and_squodward



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining, cheren flirting (not so subtly) because yknow, he's just . emotionally constipated can you blame him, kind of on a date, lear being a tsundere (again) who doesn't know his own emotions (AGAIN)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiso_and_squodward/pseuds/tiso_and_squodward
Summary: Lear really doesn't know what he's feeling, nor why he does especially around him of all people. It was, in one word, outrageous.
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	the feeling he can't quite place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pajama_cats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/gifts).



> laTE ANNIVERSARY GIFT BUT SHUSH 
> 
> ahem. happy late anniversary gift to my pancake wife who has been with me through anything and everything, through thick and thin no matter what ^^ i dedicate this to you (along with lots of other fics PFFF) for being a great wife, best friend, etc etc the list goes on and on and on haha
> 
> anyway YES enjoy pining lear and cheren being a subtly smug boy because hey he deserves to tease his pouty prince lmao

It’s not like Lear even _wanted_ to be here in the first place. All he wanted was the crown, his kingdom, and most importantly, _to go home._ (Not that the castle would even feel like a home anymore seeing how he hasn’t been there in forever, but it was the closest thing to one in his eyes.) All he’s wanted for as long as he could remember-- or wanted to remember-- has been to finally be king, to be renowned as the best-- though that hasn’t happened yet. Emphasis on _yet._

Despite all the training his father forced him to go through he still put him through all this too! Hasn’t he been through enough already? He created an entire island just as yet another test to make sure he was strong enough to rule. Of _course_ he was strong enough, why wouldn’t he be? His father was foolish enough to question that kind of thing, but even then he would have to go through this competition anyway because his father decreed it. 

So here he was, finding absolutely nothing of interest here except for the times he beat other trainers in battle (which was _all of the time)_ and trampling Team Break hideouts, mopping the floor with trainer after trainer. Pathetic how they thought they even stood a chance against him!

...Until that _blasted_ rematch, where he lost his cool after a certain trainer with a shoddy hat managed to defeat him. What a fluke! What’s even _worse_ was what they told him: that they won through the power of _friendship,_ of _bonds,_ of _love._ What foolishness! Especially hearing it from that goody two shoes that always followed him around now, the one who never failed to ruin his perfectly good mood with a lecture or an unneeded piece of criticism. Truly, the worst of them all--

“--Lear, are you listening?”

He was suddenly snapped out of his reverie, thoughts coming to a startling halt at the sound of his voice. _Cheren._ “What is it?” he asked impatiently, turning to the gym leader in front of him. “And for your information _no_ I was not listening.” 

Cheren only rolled his eyes affectionately in response, bumping their shoulders together as they sat beside one another on the edge of a fountain. “Another one of your inner monologues, I’m guessing?” It seemed to be a joke, though it only earned him a glare from the prince next to him. “Your face got all red and pouty, I figured you were thinking over some things again.” 

“It did not get _pouty,”_ Lear huffed, crossing his arms and wishing that he could dunk his face into the fountain without drawing attention to himself (though he knew that was impossible). How long has his face looked like _that?_ “And I was just mulling over how unfair it is that my father forced me to make all of this just for a crown that I _deserve_ to have!”

“As you always do,” Cheren sighed. “Look, Lear, if you just complain about how bad it is then you’ll never get anywhere. And on the bright side, it’s just another chance to prove yourself, isn’t it? If the crown is rightfully yours then it should be easy for you to get it. I think that the PML is a good time for you to give bonds with others another chance.” 

Lear let out a huff. “Foolishness,” he muttered, though it didn’t have as much bite to it as he wanted. Why did all his words falter around this stupid goody two shoes? He just couldn’t understand it at all. _“Moving on,”_ he scoffed, “what was that thing you were trying to tell me about?” 

“Oh! About that,” Cheren perked up, grinning at him in a way that made Lear’s stomach feel all knotted inside, “I was asking if you were doing anything tomorrow morning?"

Lear narrowed his eyes at him. “Oddly specific,” he murmured, readjusting his coat tighter around himself despite the sudden warmth burning up his body. “You know I’m always busy. Running an island with subjects as rude as these takes a lot of work, you know.” 

“Not your subjects,” Cheren added in, giving him a look that told Lear that he was getting a talking-to about that later as well. “But I’m sure that you’re busy with a lot of things, so no stress about it, we can just reschedule. I was planning on introducing you to these new kinds of desserts N brought back from Unova on his way here, and maybe just walking around the island a bit more is all--”

 _“Wait,”_ Lear interjected through gritted teeth. “I didn’t say I couldn’t make it,” he said slowly, feeling Cheren’s curious eyes on him and struggled to continue. “I’ll… clear something to make time. It’s not that hard.” _Why am I doing this?_ He would never dare do this for anyone else, and Cheren should be no exception! “Just consider yourself grateful that I’m allowing myself to spend time with you, especially on such a busy day!” 

Instead of a sigh or another exasperated reaction he would’ve expected from any other person, Cheren just gave him a smile that stopped all the thoughts in his brain and made his cheeks feel warmer than they should ever be. Even when a laugh slipped from the gym leader’s lips Lear couldn’t bring himself to feel even a spark of irritation. _Why do I feel like this!?_ “W-What’s so funny?” he stammered, voice cracking and making more warmth rush to his face. _I feel like such a-- such a fool!_

“I’m just glad you want to spend time with me is all-- even if I know you’d never admit it,” Cheren quickly added before Lear could interrupt. “You know I care about you, Lear; I’m always happy to hang out with you.”

Lear has to shut his eyes now, biting his bottom lip in frustration. _It’s like he’s doing this on purpose!_ “O-Of _course_ you are!” he nearly squeaks, letting out an angry huff at his tone. Like a teenage girl talking to their crush, ugh! As much as he hated to admit it, he was being an utter mess right now and he despised it! 

In a rush of recklessness he grabbed Cheren’s tie with a sneer, though all the words faded on his tongue when he noticed Cheren’s surprised, though curious expression especially with their faces so close now. He noticed every detail, every tinge of pink that colored his cheeks and with a start he ended up jumping back, nearly falling into the fountain only to be stopped by warm arms pulling him back up. “Are you okay?” Cheren chuckled-- how dare he _laugh!--_ and with a soft smile managed to bring him back up to eye level. “Got a bit startled there, didn’t you?”

“Is it _that_ obvious, or did the fact that I nearly _fell_ give it away?” Lear grumbled, looking away from Cheren with a frown on his face. Why has he been feeling like this all day? He kept slipping up, messing up his words, constantly feeling overly warm in the middle of winter! It was all very foolish, is what he thought. “A-Anyway! I expect for you to drop by the villa early tomorrow. Come even a minute late and I won’t hesitate to drop you right off my schedule!”

Cheren gave him a skeptical look. “But you didn’t specify a time--”

“Then think of a time,” Lear hissed, gripping the edge of the stone they were sitting on and letting out a sigh. “I can’t do _everything_ for you.”

The goody two shoes only rolled his eyes at him _again._ Didn’t he ever get tired of doing that? “Fine then, I’ll think of something,” he smiled, and just when Lear thought his surprise couldn’t peak any more he was proven very wrong.

Cheren had _dared_ to grab his hand and pulled him closer, pressing their foreheads together so that their lips were close _(too close!),_ nearly touching and letting his other hand grasp his tie to steady him. “Can’t wait,” he whispered excitedly, leaving Lear stuttering and speechless. What was he supposed to do about something like-- like _this?_ “You’ll end up waiting for me either way though, won’t you, my prince?” 

And just like that, the moment ended as soon as it began. Cheren moved away, letting his hand trail to the bottom of his tie until he eventually let go with a grin. “W-- _What?”_ Lear stuttered, unable to form words as his hands fidgeted needing something to hold onto. He touched his own cheek, recoiling at how hot it felt and turned to Cheren with a flustered-- _no,_ enraged expression. “How-- how _dare_ you!” Lear scoffed. “To think that I’d even bother waiting around for a commoner like you!”

“Whatever you say,” Cheren shrugged, though there was a hint of a laugh in his tone. He stood, stretching slightly before turning back to look at him. “Now, I’ll be at the Pokemon Center if you need anything.” He paused before walking away, grinning at him. “See you tomorrow, Lear.”

“Wait-- you can’t just-- _hey!”_ Lear called after him, but his legs felt like jelly and refused to go after him. He let out a loud groan, burying his burning face into his hands and tried to focus on the sound of the fountain’s rushing water rather than his all too loud heartbeat. 

So maybe that goody two shoes _did_ have an effect on him, somewhat. Though it didn’t mean anything! 

He raised his head a little to watch Cheren go, and he couldn’t stop the smile on his face feeling his shoulders finally relax a little.

Maybe it meant a little something after all, though the feeling he’d leave unnamed. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> don't you love inner monologues that fill in for about a fifth of your word count
> 
> but yes anyways hope you enjoyed this!! school among other things doesn't let me write a lot but if any more ideas come up i'll try to write em fast as possible ^^ thanks again for reading!


End file.
